Dragon Diary
|Source = Franchise}} The Dragon Diary is a book owned by Leyla in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Leyla uses it document the dragons she and the others come across and learn about, so she can remember those facts for later. This is a bit of a disadvantage, as due to her dependence on it, Leyla often lacks the knowledge of Dragon species without it. History Transfer of Ownership After a shipwreck that orphaned Leyla and her twin brother Dak as very small children, the diary became the only thing that the twins have of their human birth mother, as Leyla relates. Leyla's Research Leyla pretends to be writing notes in the Dragon Diary while sitting outside, but is actually worrying about the absence and possible trouble Winger and Dak may have gotten themselves into after entering the Maze Caves, in "Deep Trouble". Leyla excitedly stands ready to take down notes in the Dragon Diary when the Rescue Riders encounter a Fire Fury who is seemingly setting fires to scare sheep in "Where There's Smoke". In "Iced Out", Leyla refers to the Dragon Diary to identify the hatchling named Heatey as a Hideous Heatwing. Leyla refers to the Dragon Diary to diagnose the symptoms of illness Burple has, in "Sick Day". According to the Diary, he has the Dreaded Dragon Flu. During "Bad Egg", Magnus Finke realizes there is a wealth of knowledge in the Dragon Diary. He hides inside a large metal egg hoping the Rescue Riders bring it into their home, but Cutter sees his deception and rolls the hollow egg outside. A Silver-tailed Ironclaw sees the egg and takes it to her nest. Ultimately the Riders retrieve both the Diary and Magnus from the nest. Leyla admits the Diary has sentimental value, as it originally belonged to her human mother. Leyla consults the Dragon Diary in "Home Alone" to figure out from which species three abandoned eggs are from. Later, Cutter reads from the Diary and figures out that Slinkwing eggs are green, not white with speckles. Leyla identifies the species of three eggs the Riders found as Slobber Smelters after one hatches in "Slobber Power". The diary has a page damaged from the acidic spit of a Slobber Smelter she met previously. In "Crash Course", Leyla moves both the diary and her other items to the relative safety of the dragon sleep cave when a windy storm blows up. In "Grumblegard, Part 1", the Dragon Diary was almost destroyed by Sizzle's Siblings during their games and was quickly taken to safety by Leyla. She later used it to identify two Piercing Shriekscales and updated the diary with the newfound information. Physical Appearance The Dragon Diary is a leather bound book with thick yellowed pages. The cover has scrolling edging and a raised dragon emblem in the center of a six-sided polygon. Function The Dragon Diary functions as an encyclopedia of dragon knowledge collected mainly by Leyla. Appearances Trivia *The Dragon Diary and the dragon facts inside of it is similar to the Dragon Manual that was written by Bork the Bold, as well as Hiccup and his friends updating the book with their own dragon findings. Along with Fishlegs' Dragon Cards, after Hiccup and the gang lost the Dragon Eye to the Dragon Hunters. *When translated some of the pages of the Dragon Diary reveal humorous messages by the developers of the show. **In the episodes Bad Egg and Home Alone a page can be seen which contains the following message: "If you have translated this and are reading this far... Congratulations! You're officially our biggest fan." **Another page can be seen in the episode Slobber Power. It contains the following text: "For this page I will attempt to fill it up using stream of consciousness. It's just random words so that Leyla appears like she's writing something cool. Don't have much more. My brain's kicked. Dragons are awesome. Rescue Riders for life." Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:In-Universe Books Category:Leyla